¿Que es el amor?
by Animmi
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman tiene 14 años y nunca ah experimentado el amor de forma romántica, hasta que un extraño mayor que ella hace que sus emociones y sentimientos se confundan llevándola a un romance prohibido. -Lo se muy cliché :v -Arumika
1. La extraña sensación

Siempre me había preguntado, ¿Qué tiene de especial el amor?, tenía 14 años, estaba en secundaria y me seguía haciendo la misma pregunta, nunca había experimentado el amor en el sentido romántico, nunca me había enamorado de nadie, solo me limitaba como ahora a escuchar sobre ese tema en particular, estaba sentada frente a Hanna y Sasha, ambas hablaban animadamente sobre sus novios, yo solo las escuchaba con los pies de Sasha sobre mis piernas y un auricular en un oído, aunque ni siquiera tenía la música encendida.

-Connie me invito a comer este fin de semana, ya puedo saborear toda esa deliciosa comida, aunque seguramente el pobre terminara pagando un montón con lo mucho que me encanta comer- Hanna le sonrió a la glotona de nuestra amiga, -tal vez podrías de llevar algo de dinero para aminorarle el gasto al pobre de Connie- Sasha sonrió tomando las manos de Hanna entre las suyas, -tienes razón, tener un año de relación con Franz te hizo experta en este tipo de situaciones- nuestra amiga pelirroja se sonrojo ante las palabras de Sasha, -¿y tú Mikasa?- yo la mire sin entender su pregunta -¿yo que?- ella rodo los ojos, -tienes 14 años y nunca has tenido novio, creo que no has dado ni tu primer beso y mira que no eres nada fea- Sasha siempre solía decir lo mismo, y no es que mintiera, la verdad es que aún no había dado mi primer beso y mucho menos había tenido novio, -simplemente no eh encontrado a quien amar- fue lo único que respondí.

En el pasado muchos chicos habían intentado algo conmigo, pero a mi ninguno me había terminado de convencer así que preferí no arriesgarme y decirles no, sentía que tenía el derecho de a buscar a la persona indicada, y aunque no lo admitiera por fuera, yo buscaba a alguien que con tan solo verle me hiciera sentir especial, alguien que pudiera construir mi mundo y también quebrarlo, alguien a quien yo le quisiera entregar mi corazón, obviamente nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, siempre me guardaba esos detalles para mí.

Las tres platicamos por un rato más hasta que Erwin Smith, el profesor de historia entro al aula, Sasha se sentó a mi lado y Hanna enfrente mío como ya era costumbre, yo empecé a prestar atención a las palabras del maestro anotando atentamente cada indicación en mi cuaderno mientras veía como Sasha entre cada palabra que salían de los labios del profesor, ella se llevaba discretamente una papita a la boca de una bolsa que tenía escondida dentro de su mochila, al finalizar la clase de historia, Sasha comió a toda prisa lo que quedaba en la bolsa mientras que Hanna dibujaba con esmero su nombre junto al de Franz dentro de un corazón rodeado de más corazones pequeños, -hey linda patata, mira lo que te conseguí- Connie, el novio de Sasha se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa en la boca mientras le entregaba a la castaña un pequeño plato cubierto de plástico transparente que contenía patatas cocidas. Mi amiga castaña tomo el plato con los ojos brillosos y se acercó a su novio, -oh Connie, por cosas como estas te amo- yo solo reí ligeramente al verlos y al ver a Connie sonrojándose.

-Ne chicos, no quiero ser grosera, pero me gustaría llegar temprano a la clase de defensa personal- , -oh, es cierto, tu clase favorita, vamos Mikasa- Sasha guardo el plato en su mochila al mismo que tomaba una pata y se la metía a la boca, -vamos ya- dijo mientras tomaba las pequeñas maletas donde nosotros guardábamos nuestra ropa de entrenamiento y se las colocaba en los hombros para luego tomar mi mano y la de Hanna, -nos vemos después, Connie- grito mientras salía del salón.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a los vestidores, teníamos 10 minutos para cambiarnos, tome el short negro de mi maleta y me lo coloque, este me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca un poco holgada que servía para tener mayor movimiento, -oigan, ¿Qué creen que debería regalarle a Franz por su cumpleaños?- pregunto Hanna mientras ayudaba a colocarle vendas en las manos y pies a Sasha, -comida- dijo ella rápidamente, -¿Qué te parece algún recuerdo de ustedes juntos?, es lo que le regale a Ymir cuando cumplimos 6 meses- Historia se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa en la boca mientras hablaba, para nadie era secreto que la chica más bonita, adorable, gentil, amable y popular de toda la secundaria se sentía atraída por las mujeres para desgracia de muchos hombres, y la gran afortunada de conseguir a semejante "Diosa" fue Ymir, una chica poco femenina pero que a los ojos de Historia o "Krista" como muchos la llamaban, era hermosa, -a mí me parece una buena idea- dije mientras me amarraba el cabello en una coleta baja, -a mi igual, muchas gracias por la idea Krista- Hanna sonrió al que igual que la rubia, -de nada, sabes que me gusta ayudar-

.

Me moví rápidamente hacia la derecha esquivando el golpe que venía hacia mí, aproveche y me agache lanzando una patada con mi pie a las piernas de mi rival, ella obviamente salto esquivando mi ataque, yo aproveche para ponerme de pie y lanzar un golpe a su costado izquierdo, ella tomo mi brazo y lo torció tras mi espalda, yo metí mi pie entre sus piernas haciéndola caer, una vez en el piso ella golpe mis pies con el antebrazo haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer. Ambas nos pusimos de pie tan rápido como pudimos, nos miramos por unos segundos, después de 10 minutos de enfrentamiento ambas lucíamos desarregladas y con una ligera capa de sudor, ella se colocó con un pie ligeramente flexionado y otro recto hacia el frente con los puños a los lados de su cabeza, yo puse un pie flexionado hacia adelante y el otro recto hacia atrás, puso uno de mis brazos protegiendo mi rostro y el otro puño en mi costado derecho, nos miramos unos segundos más, luego ella lanzo una patada hacia mí, logre detenerla con mi antebrazo derecho, aproveche su cercanía di una ligera media vuelta y con el pie que tenía hacia atrás golpe su pierna provocando que ella cayera al suelo de nuevo, mi rival levanto los brazos formando una "L" indicando que el entrenamiento había acabado, enseguida se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos de mis compañeros, yo le extendí mi mamo y ella la tomo con una leve sonrisa, -No esperaba menos de ti Ackerman, eres mi mejo alumna- , -gracias señorita Annie- dije yo dándole una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, darán tres vueltas al gimnasio y después quiero que hagan tres series de 50 abdominales- grito Annie Leonhart, la profesora de defensa personal. Todos formamos una fila y comenzamos a trotar, -Esto será aburrido y lo peor es que son dos horas, no poder comer mis amadas patatas, se van a enfriar- , -vamos Sasha, veras que no es mucho, además, te comerías las patatas aunque estuvieran congeladas- , -obviamente, no pienso desperdiciar la comida, ¡sería un crimen!, además para ti es fácil decirlo, eres la mejor de la clase, eres la mejor en esto después, de la señorita Leonhart, tanto ejercicio para ti no es problema- yo solo me limite a suspirar antes sus palabras y seguir trotando, mire como la señorita Annie corría tras nosotros dándonos "ánimos", ella no era como la típica maestra que veía a sus alumnos ejercitarse mientras ella se arreglaba las uñas, ella prefería hacer lo mismo que nosotros y mantenerse activa, la profesora Annie era una mujer de unos 28 años aunque aparentaba menos, parecía una persona frágil por su belleza y baja estatura, pero aun así ella era capaz de romperle todos los huesos a alguien si se lo proponía, con eso se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros de trabajo, alumnos siendo la primera mujer en dar clases de defensa personal en la escuela, cosa por la que yo la admiraba mucho.

Al terminar las vueltas hicimos los abdominales que nos había pedido y después de más calentamientos nos pusimos a practicar enfrentamientos entre parejas, yo era buena peleando me tocara con hombres o mujeres, de hecho era la primera en la lista de los 10 mejores de nuestro salón en rendimiento escolar, seguido de mi estaba Reiner Braun el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, un chico preocupado por sus amigos y compañeros, luego esta Jean Kirschtein un chico algo arrogante pero muy solidario con sus amigos a la hora de apoyarse, cuando Marco Bott "el cuarto mejor de la clase" le confeso sentimientos amorosos, Jean los acepto solo porque quería "experimentar" tener una relación con otro hombre aunque al final termino enamorándose de el pecoso, Jean no lo acepta porque quiere mantener su fachada de "galán" con las chicas pero nosotros sus amigos más cercanos sabes a que su corazón le pertenece a Marco porque el mismo pelinegro nos lo ha dicho. Luego está el novio de Sasha, Connie, él era algo distraído y torpe pero tenía también un lado inteligente, se le conocía mayormente por ser un chico que confía plenamente en sus amigos, en sexto lugar estaba "la chica patata" como muchos la llamaban, ella era divertida y carismática aunque le costaba trabajar en equipo ya que tiene la creencia de que robaríamos su comida, por otro lado ella es muy buena trabajando sola, "la gente de pueblo como yo nos las apañamos solos" suele decir ella, aunque sabemos que es mentira porque muchas veces necesita de nuestra ayuda aunque no lo diga, simplemente lo hacemos porque la queremos. Historia o "Krista" se ganó el séptimo lugar por sus calificaciones pero sobre todo por su popularidad, aunque ella es lista y trabajadora, no debería estar en el séptimo lugar, la única razón por la que está en los 10 primeros es por Ymir, solo nosotros, los más cercanos a ella sabemos la verdad, sabemos que su amada novia le deja que copie de sus exámenes, le pasa apuntes y le ayuda en proyectos, pero ninguno de nosotros dice nada, y seguida de ella en el octavo lugar está la pecosa favorita de la rubia, ella es una chica alta, suele tener mala actitud aunque sabemos que en el fondo siente un gran aprecio y preocupación por todos nosotros y sobre todo por su hermosa Historia, se ganó el octavo lugar gracias a su empeño y por ser la pareja de la "Diosa", todos sabemos que ella podría obtener un puesto más alto en la lista pero se limita con tal de que Historia tenga un buen lugar.

Después de dos largas horas de duro entrenamiento por fin vino la hora del almuerzo y Sasha finalmente pudo consumir sus patatas algo frías ya, nuestro almuerzo paso pacifico entre risas y juegos y ver a Franz y Hanna muy acaramelados el uno con el otro como todos los días, además de ver a Connie dándole las patatas a Sasha en la boca. Mi celular sonó, vi en el identificador de llamadas que era mi primo Levi, conteste el teléfono alejándome un poco de mis compañeros que hacían ruido –Hey mocosa, llegare tarde a casa y mi tía no estará, así que hazme el favor de portarte bien en lo que llego- , -sí, sí, recuerda que ya no soy una niña Levi-, el no contesto nada, solo colgó la llamada y yo sonreí ante su actitud, el solo era 3 años mayor que yo pero me cuidaba como si tuviera 10 años, después de eso me fui a la siguiente clase, quedaban todavía 4 horas, que se harían eternas para mí, pero sin ningún remedio más que asistir me fui al salón.

Después de la última hora con la señorita Petra Ral, una mujer cabe destacar, camine 3 cuadras hasta la parada del autobús, al subir note que para mí desgracia todos los asientos, incluso había unas cuantas personas de pie, sin más remedio me dirige hasta la parte trasera del autobús, coloque los auriculares en mis oídos, involuntariamente comencé a mover mis dedos sobre el poste al ritmo de la música distrayéndome del largo trayecto, sonaba la canción "wafen" cuando el autobús paso por encima de un bache provocando una sacudida algo fuerte, por mi distracción no me sujete lo suficientemente fuerte, estuve a punto de caer al piso cuando sentí como algo tomo mi brazo y al mismo tiempo sentía un agarre en mi cintura, en ese momento me sentí estúpida al pensar que tengo fuerza para romper huesos pero no para sujetarme bien en el autobús.

Una vez que recupere el equilibrio dirigí la vista hacia la persona que me ayudo, mis pupilas se encontraron con un joven de cabello rubio un poco largo que llevaba atado en una coleta baja, con ojos azules y una sonrisa en los labios, él se puso de pie y me cedió su asiento, yo me senté y coloque la mochila sobre mis piernas, él joven se sostuvo de donde yo antes estaba apoyada, por alguna razón no pude evitar analizarlo de pies a cabeza, fácilmente me rebasaba por media cabeza, era delgado pero no escuálido, tenía un buen cuerpo, algo marcado, aparentaba unos 25 años. Cuando mi vista recorrió su rostro note que este era redondeado y delicado, sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa que parecía permanente, sus ojos eran grandes, redondos, de un azul profundo y estaban mirándome directamente. Me avergoncé al notar que él se había dado cuenta de mi mirada y que su sonrisa iba dirigida hacia mí, yo me sonroje y correspondí con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de voltearme hacia la ventana. Al pasar los minutos me empecé a sentir rara y nerviosa, sentía una gran inquietud y por más que trate de buscar un tema en mi cabeza para distraerme no podía evitar ladear los ojos y observar a aquel joven con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación, decidí bajar del aunque faltaban varias cuadras para llegar a mi casa, tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, no sabía cómo describirlo pero simplemente me molestaba la curiosidad que me daba aquel joven extraño, me puse de pie y toque el timbre para que el autobús se detuviera tan rápido como pude, al pasar al lado de ese joven su aroma me golpeo la nariz, era un olor masculino pero a la vez suave, encajando a la perfección con el físico que el llevaba. Al bajar comencé a caminar por las calles apresurada y distraída, ni siquiera note cuando la música ceso en mis audífonos, solo tenía una pregunta en mente -¿Qué esta extraña sensación?- murmure para mí misma aun pensativa y con la cabeza hecha un lio.

.

.

.

 **Hola, hola! Eh regresado con un nuevo fic como lo prometí :D, espero les guste esta nueva historia y la sigan, esta historia…. Es algo nueva la temática para mi así que espero y me salga bien, les agradeceré si dejan algún comentario, como siempre, los quiero.**

 **:3**


	2. El juego de Azar

Veía como el maestro escribía algo en el pizarrón, pero para ser sincera no estaba prestando atención, cosa rara en mi porque yo era la mejor en la clase entera, vi como Sasha movía su mano delante de mi tratando de captar mi atención, yo parpadee un par de veces antes de dirigir mi vista a ella, -hey Mikasa, ¿entonces si iremos a tu casa esta tarde?- pregunto mi amiga castaña, teníamos un proyecto de cultura por parte de la señorita Ral, el cual consistía en hacer una obra de caridad yo estaba con Sasha, Marco, Jean, Historia, Ymir y Connie. Hanna había formado equipo con Franz y otros más, mientras Reiner se fue con sus amigos Porco, Pieck, Marcel y otros, ellos asistirían a la escuela de Gaby la prima menor y favorita de Reiner, nosotros por idea de Historia y apoyado por Ymir y Marco decidimos hacer comida para los que menos tienen, (creo que Historia fue reina en otra vida por su servicialidad) la única condición para hacer dicho trabajo fue que Sasha prometiera no comerse nada de lo que preparáramos.

-sí, ya le eh avisado a mi mamá, solo tenemos que comprar las cosas antes-, Sasha asintió ligeramente y se lo fue a comunicar al resto del equipo, después de eso las clases transcurrieron normalmente, a la hora de la salida nos juntamos y caminamos hasta la parada de autobuses la cual quedaba a tres cuadras de la escuela, primero tomaríamos un autobús que iba en dirección contraria a mi casa para ir al supermercado, después de eso tomaríamos el autobús que normalmente uso para ir a casa.

Iba pensando en los planes de esta tarde, mientras esperábamos el autobús, el plan era hacer la comida en mi casa toda la tarde y después jugaríamos un rato o veríamos una película y nos iríamos a dormir, todos habían traído consigo ropa extra para la ocasión. Empezó a contar el dinero que tenía para esta tarde, mientras veía como Connie y Sasha platicaban de algo sentados en la banqueta, Historia estaba colgada del cuello de Ymir y Jean veía molesto como unas chicas le acaban conversación a Marco.

Cuando el autobús por fin llego todos subimos apresuradamente, el autobús venia algo vacío por lo que todos alcanzamos lugar, pero Sasha y Connie decidieron irse paradas jugando un poco en el pasillo robándose besos de vez en cuando como los enamorados que eran, yo saque mi celular y empecé a escribir un mensaje para mi madre avisándole que llegaríamos en media hora.

Tal vez fue casualidad, obra del destino o por lo que haya sido, decidí levantar la vista del celular un segundo y mis ojos se posaron al frente, ahí estaba el joven al que había visto hace una semana atrás, vestía casi igual que la vez pasada, algo casual pero elegante a la vez, esta vez llevaba el cabello en una media cola dejando que el cabello le cayera rozando sus hombros, él estaba de tapas color café, también tenía unos pequeños y delgados lentes, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido demostrando una concentración en su lectura, lo mire por unos segundos analizando cada detalle en él. Pareciera que el sintió mi vista en él, porque levanto el rostro y me miro, su cara fue seria al principio pero tan solo en una milésima de segundo pudo formar una sonrisa pequeña y cálida reconociéndome. Yo igual sonreí casi de manera involuntaria, apenas duro unos segundos porque enseguida baje la mirada avergonzada por la inesperada situación, no paso mucho tiempo cuando él se puso de pie y toco el timbre, el autobús se detuvo y el bajo con su libro bajo el brazo, al echar una rápida mirada note que él se había bajado justo a las 3 cuadras de la parada de autobuses, justo donde estaba mi escuela, no pude observar más a detalle a donde se dirigía ya que el autobús retomo su camino rápidamente.

Intente distraerme lo que quedaba del camino con algo de música, pero mi mente siempre me hacía pensar en la extraña coincidencia con el joven de cabello rubio. –Hemos llegado- escuche decir a Sasha mientras se sostenía de un tubo y tocaba insistentemente el timbre hasta que las puertas se abrieron y pudimos bajar, caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al supermercado empezamos comprando alguna cosas básicas, mientras que Sasha aprovechaba y metía disimuladamente comida para ella en el carrito y marco se encargaba de sacarla sin que ella lo notara, después nos dirigimos a los demás pasillos para buscar ingredientes más complejos y algunas cosas para que nosotros viéramos una película después de el "trabajo", al finalizar las compras juntamos el dinero que teníamos todos y nos dirigimos a pagar.

Después de media hora de compras tomamos el autobús de regreso a casa, al llegar todos tomamos turnos y nos pusimos el cambio de ropa que cada uno había traído con ellos, yo tome los uniformes de cada uno y los metí a la lavadora mientras ellos terminaban de cambiarse, después de eso fue mi turno de ponerme ropa limpia y cómoda, un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta simple, cuando baje mi madre les estaba sirviendo la comida a mis amigos, mi padre y primo, yo me senté al lado de Levi. -¿Cómo les fue en la escuela niños?- decía mi madre sirviéndole un poco de verduras al plato de Marco quien agradeció con una sonrisa, mi madre insistía en llamarnos "niños" a pesar de que yo tenía 14 años y Levi 17, para ella seguíamos siendo dos niños pequeños, -nada nuevo tía- dijo Levi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solo les mostraba a mis padres, a mí, a sus amigos íntimos y novia. – ¿y a ti Mikasa?- pregunto mi madre tomando un sorbo de limonada, -bien, nos dijeron que pronto tendremos algún examen- respondí cuchareando el plato de comida, -a Mikasa se le declaro un chico esta mañana- dijo Sasha metiéndose apresuradamente un trozo de carne en la boca, Levi y mi padre fruncieron levemente el ceño y mi madre esbozo una sonrisa, -oh vaya, ¿y que le dijiste Mikasa?- , -le conteste que no…. Él no me gustaba- mis mejillas estaban rojas, y por dentro ideaba maneras de vengarme de Sasha. –Eso está bien, Mikasa es muy pequeña para tener novio- mi padre hablo y Levi asintió levemente dándole la razón, -cariño, Mikasa es muy bonita, tienes que entender que algún día tendrá novio- , -supongo que sí, pero no es el momento ahora- la mujer de cabello negro que me había dado la vida volvió a reír provocándole un sonrojo a mi padre.

Después de eso la comida transcurrió con mis padres hablando con los chicos, mamá se llevó bien rápidamente con Marco y Krista. Levi y yo ayudamos a limpiar la cocina, ella se fue a cambiar ya que iba a salir con mi padre. -¿entonces que se les ocurre hacer?- pregunto Jean sentado en la mesa, -haremos algo sencillo, que no se eche a perder fácilmente- después de 10 minutos de discutirlo nos pusimos a hacer el "trabajo", queríamos acabar rápido para tener más tiempo libre.

Cuando ya todo estuvo terminado, que cabe destacar que tuvimos ciertos contratiempos, como que Sasha trataba de comerse las cosas, que Marco y Jean se desaparecieron como por media hora, que Ymir se la pasaba ligando a Historia, y Connie cuidando de Sasha.

Después de guardar todo para ir a repartirlo al día siguiente, decidimos ver una película, a petición de Historia vimos una película romántica muy conocida, "Romeo y Julieta", mientras que Historia se emocionaba por cada escena, Marco miraba atento y Sasha se comía los bocadillos con entusiasmo.

Yo solo me preguntaba si Shakespeare estaba drogado cuando escribió esta novela, ¿Por qué ellos se mataron?, ¿Por qué siguieron juntos a pesar de que sus familias eran enemigas?, ver aquella cinta solo me traía preguntas a la mente, ¿Qué tenía de especial el amor?, ¿acaso era tan embriagante y satisfactorio como para querer quitarse el apellido y morir por alguien?, me sentí estúpida por no encontrar respuestas a tan simples preguntas, deje que mi mente divagara viendo la escena de la consumación de amor entre ambos amantes, ¿acaso yo sería a si cuando me enamorara?, ¿Estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por alguien, a renunciar a todo? Por el momento solo sabía que aquel sentimiento era absurdo y confuso para mí, al grado de que la película me pareció un poco aburrida, gire un momento la vista hacia mis compañeros, y no pude evitar preguntarme que serían capaces de hacer ellos por amor, ¿Connie sería capaz de dejar su apellido por Sasha o Sasha por Connie?, ¿Ymir daría todo por Historia o Historia por Ymir?, ¿Marco moriría por Jean o Jean por Marco?, ¿alguno de ellos soportaría ser mal visto por la sociedad?, ¿soportarían la carga de llevar un amor prohibido?.

La verdad es que si me ponía a pensarlo con detalle el amor romántico sonaba como un veneno letal o un juego macabro disfrazado de belleza, a la vez que estaba lleno de misterio, no era como el amor de una madre o un padre, el amor romántico era complicado, el hecho de escoger un extraño con quien seas compatible y decidir pasar lo que queda de tu vida a su lado aunque a veces se corriese el riesgo de no ser correspondido, sin duda para mí el amor era "un delicado juego de azar que muchos tenían prisa de jugar".

Al terminar la película Historia tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro y Connie se había quedado dormido. En ese momento Levi llego a la casa junto con Hanji, -¿y mi tía?- , -llegara más tarde- el me dio una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a su cuarto de la mano de su novia.

Me quede sentada en sillón viendo como los demás recogían las cosas haciendo comentarios sobre la velada con sus parejas, y solo un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza:

"¿Cuándo será mi turno de tirar los dados en este juego de azar?".

.

.

.

 **Lo sé, lo sé, tarde mucho…. Pero la prepa me tiene muerta :"v, así que me tome el tiempo para traerles este nuevo capítulo, y próximamente estaré por aquí de nuevo, (el 25 o 26 de este mes) con otro fic, bueno espero y les guste chicos y lo disfruten 3**

 **Los quiero UwU**


End file.
